


coffee [otherwise known as the 'Patience Potion']

by ImaRavenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 14:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7804870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaRavenclaw/pseuds/ImaRavenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Wood is waiting for someone at the Ministry. Will coffee help with his patience, or will it be the love he has for the person he’s waiting on?</p>
<p>|| For the Beyond The Rain’s Click and Drag Challenge on HPFT. ||<br/>|| Oliver Wood - The Ministry - Coffee ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee [otherwise known as the 'Patience Potion']

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on HPFF!

A foot starts tapping among many wizards and witches, all alike, dressed in nice dress robes and scurrying around trying to get to where they are going, and trying to be on time for what they are doing. It is no surprise that in the midst of a crowd of many similar people, all wearing polished shoes and tailored robes, running around in panic, a still Oliver Wood stands out.

 

He’s just finished quidditch practice, and he’s flooed over to meet his husband (who seems to be eternally busy with work). His hair is wind-blown and dishevelled, and his posture is complete rubbish compared to those around him. He’s exhausted, and his bright green Harpies sweater is stained with dark brown mud. All he wants is a nice shower, some hot food, and his warm bed with the company of his love.

 

People turn their heads to look at him. He truly does seem out of place among the witches and wizards of the Ministry. He’s chosen to sit at the fountain, which was kind of a horrible mistake. This is chaos central. People drop letters and parchment, trip over others, shout, chit chatter, and try not to miss meetings. The elevator dings at least every three minutes and the lights are rather bright.

 

“Oliver, is that you?” A female voice asks. Oliver looks up from his nearly finished grocery list and sees the face of Hermione Granger, a girl who had been a few years below him at school.

“Oh, hello Hermione. I didn’t know you worked here,” he says.

“Yes, I just got a job here actually. What are you doing here?”

“Oh, I’m just waiting for someone.”

“Well there’s a cafe over there,” Hermione informs him, pointing to a closed off area with windows, where men and women are lined up and shifting their weight from right foot to left foot, in urgent need of caffeine. “Maybe you can wait for them there.”

“Thank you, I definitely need some latte in my system,” Oliver says, making an effort to smile despite how tired he is.

“Listen, I have a meeting in about five minutes that I’m hardly prepared for, it was nice to see you.” Hermione says, waving then rushing off. Oliver waves after her, then gathers his equipment bag and heads to the cafe.

 

He stands in line and thinks about what to order. The menus on the wall above the counters are colourful, and depict lots of choices. The drawings of coffees and soups swirl around the board in an almost playful manner.

 

While waiting, Oliver scrawls down a short note.

 

_Waiting at ‘Political Beans’, see you soon._

 

_Love,_

_Ollie._

 

 

“Could you give this to the person working on floor 4, office 2B?” He asks a man sitting at a table, stirring a pinkish looking tea.

“Of course,” the man nods, finishing his tea and leaving.

 

After ordering coffee, Oliver saunters over to a table in the corner and sits himself down with his grocery list. His husband has been encouraging him to become more organized and family centred, due to the fact that Oliver is home with their children much more often.

 

_Do we have pumpkin juice?_ He double checks the list of items in their fridge. _Yes, cross that out._

 

Oliver sips on his coffee in deep thought. Well, as deep as thoughts can get when one is thinking about what to feed their family consisting of a picky five year old boy; an eleven year old _young lady_ with extremely refined taste (like caviar refined); and a fourteen year old girl who is a beater and will eat anything that can be eaten.

 

Eventually, the first cup of coffee is empty, and the caffeine starts settling in, making Oliver a little restless. His hands start shaking a little, and subconsciously he starts tapping his quill. The first time Oliver had consumed coffee, he’d been scared that he was having a panic attack or something of that sort when his hands had started shaking. Now, he is used to it, unfazed by it.

 

Soon, he decides that the grocery list is about finished, so he pulls out a novel, and tries to read a sentence. Unfortunately, this book is utterly boring. Instead of reading it he decides to examine the shiny red cover. Perhaps there is a copy of _‘Quidditch Through The Ages’_ in his bag that might be more worth his while.

 

The shaking of his hands starts to annoy Oliver, and he spends about half an hour trying to still them. His next cup is just started, and he promises himself that he’ll make it last.

 

His middle child’s upcoming birthday floats into his mind, and he tries to think of ideas for what she could want, what to get her. Maybe something from Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes? She’s been begging to learn to play the violin, so perhaps he’ll take her up on it. Lessons and a rental, maybe that would be a great birthday gift.

 

 

With his next cup of coffee, Oliver has decided to take a sandwich. His husband is taking longer then expected, and he’s starting to get rather hungry. His mind moves to a deeper area of thought. The Harpies are at the top of the ranks at the moment, but perhaps good fortune and teamwork won’t last forever. Maybe he too will have to take a boring job at the ministry. No need to worry now.

 

 

Oliver checks his watch, _8:16_. He’s about to get up and find his husband, when he sees a red head speed walking through the crowd, and entering the cafe, soon walking over to Oliver.

 

“Hey,” Percy Weasley greets, leaning down and kissing Oliver on the cheek as he stands. “Sorry about the wait, I have all this work, and with the promotion I’m super stressed, and—”

“No need to worry love, but I do suggest we get home before Sammy blows up the house.”

“Hmm, or Jaqueline decides she needs to practice quidditch and smashes a hole in the wall.”

“Maybe Veda will stain the new white persian rug trying to cook meat with red wine.”

“Well, we better go home now, before any of those disasters occur.” Percy laughs, taking Oliver’s hand as they head towards the floo. “Thanks for waiting, love.”

“For you, I’d be patient for an eternity.”


End file.
